


我很高兴你能回到我的身边

by Srrow



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 09:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srrow/pseuds/Srrow
Summary: 一点RID之后的普通重逢
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	我很高兴你能回到我的身边

他叫了他两遍，然后在准备回头的时候被从后面抱住了。“擎天柱。”所以他用有点抱怨的语气再叫了第三遍。

卡车并没有惹他的医官生气的意思，但还是在放手之前低下身蹭了蹭相互的头雕。救护车听到音频接收器里沙沙的干扰声。

“我和你说低音去充电了，意思是我需要有人帮把手，而不是……”救护车转过去，正好看见大家伙歪动脑袋看着他，忽然有点不知道该用什么词，“……让你做这个。”

擎天柱看起来很开心。实际上，救护车觉得，自从他们在地球上重逢，对面整个机都被写满“我很高兴”的磁场环绕着。也不是说救护车不喜欢这样，这是好事，就连从研究火种舱能量液栓塞与情感模块运行相关论文的角度来说这都是好事。然而没有缘由的，这样的擎天柱让他无从应对。

救护车抬起头，对上那双安安静静看着他的光镜。那是一种放松的表情，带着点琢磨，救护车听到光学组件重新对焦的细小活动声，这个样子的擎天柱看起来温驯又乖巧，好像他们之间早就经历过某种彼此认养的仪式。大家伙就这么看着他，柔和的软金属抿着细细长长的唇线，末端挑起一个微不可查的弧度。救护车不知道拿这样的擎天柱怎么办。

这种可能是笑容的神色把他拽回上一段人生中去。那时他们还在方舟上，医官自认是整艘船上对待领袖态度最差的人，他不擅长也不喜欢聊天，从擎天柱第一次进低温修复室，救护车就警告他不要表现多余的文学素养。如每个人所知，战争很长，领袖总因为各种各样的原因坏掉，有时坏到不太能修，当救护车从操作台上抬头，坐在低温舱里的擎天柱总是陷在他忧郁的心事里。哪怕是休眠以外的时候，总的来说，擎天柱很少说话，红蓝色的大机子喜欢看舷窗外面流转的星河，双手交叉，无意识地绕着拇指。

渐渐地，他们关系好起来，当因为难免的受伤躺上手术台，领袖的光镜开始出现试探医官有没有生气的闪烁。实际上，救护车总在生气，所以，顺理成章地，卡车就学会了一些讨取原谅的投机取巧。

直到有一天，救护车第一次看到擎天柱笑，后者不再用那副应对战场的面甲藏匿自己的情绪，软金属的每一个分子颗粒都呈现出惬意的样子。“救护车。”他叫了他的名字。救护车立刻就意识到事情不对了。他对他说，等有一天战争结束，你就不用总是修我了，救护车，到那时候我还能来见你吗？

救护车一度默认，所有以“等有一天战争结束”为前提的事情都是不需要抱有期待的。

擎天柱站在他面前，就像在说“你看，我说过的”。这个大机子一向耐心，他等着，丝毫不担忧医官能不能回忆起来；且自负，他根本没想过救护车会忘了他。

“好吧，来吧。”救护车在内置计时里设了个闹钟，在和迷你金刚约好展开下一阶段工作的一塞时前，不管情形如何，系统都会跳个不解风情的弹窗。然后他走过去，攀住卡车的胸甲仰头踮起脚来。

浅啄与绵长深吻的间隙之中，擎天柱叫他的名字。医官的手指撩过车窗的宽广平面蜷握起来，他都不太确定自己是不是还踩在地面上了，救护车想，这声音可真要命。

不太稳定的重心最后靠在空荡荡的操作桌上。被抱起来放到台子上之后，擎天柱牵着他的手引到了下面。

“在这？！”

卡车俯身吻了他。

救护车早该知道的，一旦擎天柱打定什么主意，他根本不听他的话。他讨厌他这种地方，可他从来拗不过。

他摸到那些零件，一面应付交缠过来的金属软舌，一面凭着电路的记忆破解手上的小机关。上一次做这个是什么时候？几百万前，战争从一个星球蔓延到另一个星球，如果查找一下存储扇区肯定会有具体的数据，但救护车也不是那么想搞清楚。无论口腔里的挑逗还是手心摸到的温度都意味着现在不是什么适合思考的场合。但总之应该是还没到地球的时候，实际上，就算本人从没说过救护车也知道，擎天柱极为中意这个小游戏，只要时间允许，他总要救护车表现一点自愿。一开始，这其实源于救护车对领袖的过分律己做出的反击，但那一次之后，医官灵巧的手指令擎天柱着迷。后来，他们不再有那么多的空闲，连对接也变得兵荒马乱，再后来，连拥抱也不太有空。

救护车不太能熟练应付这个了，花了点时间，他才把管子接到手上。

“我的——”救护车本来是想说句感慨，但现在的情况好像更适合对普神的大名进行一点更具体的……问候，“元始天尊重铸你的时候——”

他只扫了一眼擎天柱，立刻决定不要和那双写满了无辜的光镜对视。普神啊，救护车芯里还是叹息了一句，他简直不知道抬头和低头哪边更糟。

“不行。”启动了一次强制冷却，救护车用最坚定的态度锁住光镜直视过去，“不行，擎天柱，这个绝对不行。”

开什么玩笑，那么多年，是，与擎天柱重逢的光景占据了他飘荡在深空中的每一个梦境，他也确实祈祷过愿意为了再见他一面不惜一切。但这个不行，绝对不行，就算是擎天柱——那么多年，他已经很久没有对接过了，不可能再像那些朝夕相伴的日子，习惯感受领袖的存在，更何况，这个东西——一只手托不住的大家伙令医官产生源于恐惧的拒绝，它甚至还是软的——救护车根本不能想象这样的尺寸要怎样才能插到自己身体里去。

擎天柱领会了这种为难，他小心地控制着发声器，用最柔软的声音说：“我很抱歉。”

救护车认了，他这辈子欠卡车的。

“坐下。”救护车一手拨弄着管子上的外置触点，一手在电涌刚好会到达对方处理器的时候牵着擎天柱的手把他引来旁边。

他们现在差不多高了，救护车亲了亲卡车右侧的天线当作奖励。擎天柱靠在他的侧颈轻轻咬了一下。这会疼的，医官报复性地换出一口热气呵进对方的音频接收器里，这会引起一次小小的酥麻，救护车能感觉到擎天柱的身子颤了一下，这反应很好，他用舌尖描着后者外甲的缝隙，慢慢跪下身。

“擎天柱。”他亲吻领袖的下腹，拱开腿根的位置将头埋了进去。

这下轮到擎天柱被吓到了。

他们以前从没这样过，更准确点说，他根本不能想象救护车做这种事。

医官光镜半掩着，专心致志舔弄着尚未完全充能的输出管，好像根本不知道自己看起来有多……

……擎天柱从没想过会把这样的词用在救护车身上。

在很长一段时间里，救护车都带着那种优秀者会被允许的孤僻尊严，这类人会给自己的人生划一条线，抛弃世俗戒律，却近乎苛刻地献身一个高尚的原则。实际上，擎天柱一度为救护车愿意与他亲近而感到吃惊，当他抱着救护车一起下线，深夜醒来总会看到医官一个人侧身背对着这边，以最节省空间的方式躺在床的边缘。那个样子让擎天柱想起他们的初次见面，那时，救护车说“要么你换个医官”，光镜扫来，十成十的淡漠。当他们建立亲密关系，救护车身上也少有热情，连第一次对接都平静得淡如止水，两个人分别在自己的资料库里找好理论，然后按部就班在步骤上打钩，直到医官用难以置信的细软声音求他停下，擎天柱才终于收获到他抱了他的实感。救护车从不会承认自己在对接里会叫出声，所以擎天柱总得付出些漫长的努力。

现在这样是从未有过的。

救护车把他的输出管深深吞了进去。医官的眉尾颤抖着，仍然用双唇仔仔细细包着牙齿，只用温暖的软金属包住管壁，一手轻轻托着组件，另一只则撑在地上，努力挪着身子把大得过分的管子一点点更深地插进去。

“救护车，你不用……”

可能引起了本能想要回答的愿望，擎天柱感到短暂但高频的震动从医官的发声器蹭到输出管的触点上。他把医官的嘴又撑得长大了一点，电解液从里面释出，引起一次次不成功的吞咽挤压管体，最终，除了滴到地上的一些，都被缓慢的吞吐均匀抹到了每一个外置节点上。救护车含了他很久，才缓缓吐出来一次，也没抬头，光镜低低垂进飘落的声音里：“让我做吧。”

医官从根部亲吻了他，那些黏黏腻腻的亮色挂去角雕上，拉出细线又迅速缀断。

“可能会有点慢。”救护车用有点困扰的声音说，“我第一次做这个。”说完，又用那种从不示人的笨拙努力起来。

一些次级能量液灌进了摄食管里，一些涌出来，一些则在管子被吐出来后才姗姗来迟，浇在了医官的头雕上。救护车的光镜有点难睁开，想要擦干净，却只把漏在手心里的更多的交换液蹭到了脸上。

擎天柱没办法只看着了，他俯身捧住医官的头雕，小心地帮后者抹开光镜上的粘液。

“我的救护车……”

医官覆上他的手背，把粘在上面的部分都仔仔细细舔掉咽了下去。


End file.
